Prelude to Darkness
by Malis HarGrave
Summary: Malis Hargrave, a first year student at Hogwarts realizes life only gets harder for him after he gets his acceptance letter. One question haunts his mind all year round...When will his father finally force him to be a Death Eater?
1. Beginning of Trouble

Prelude to Darkness

Dawn swept across the forest and across the short field in front of HarGrave Castle. Rosy colors of red, and soon pink, ran across the land. All of this splendor was lost on one boy, who was laying on his bed. He ran a slim, thin hand across his lightly tanned face and through his long black hair. He finally opened his dark gray eyes, and the light gleamed off the silver pinpoints in his iris. He swung his feet around and set them on the cold stone floor. He brushed his hand down the front of his clothes, which he hadn't changed yesterday. He quickly threw on a clean set of pants and a new shirt before going downstairs.

The smell of breakfast greeted him as he entered the kitchen. His mother was seated in one of the chairs around the table, his younger sister and older brother were already there.

"Hiya Malis!" squealed Aramina coming around the table to hug him.

"Hey." Malis replied having a seat next to his older brother, Faerian. Aramina then proceeded to talk incessantly to Malis, while his mother, Izabella, had barely noted his presence.

Darrius, their father, entered the room, he looked exactly like both of his sons. "Has the post arrived?" He asked after he sat next to Izabella.

"Not yet dear, give it a few moments."

Darrius looked over at Faerian, also ignoring Malis's presence. "You're into your N.E.W.T. year now aren't you?"

Faerian nodded "Yes, father. I hope to receive full marks in all my subjects."

"Of course. As it should be. We HarGrave's have always been on top."

Just then a barn owl glided through the open window, "Ahh…About time." Nathanial said, "Get the mail would you Faerian."

Faerian stood and went over to the owl, taking the letters off his extended foot. "Hey, guess who got an acceptance letter father." He threw the letter to Malis, and he stared at it.

Opening it carefully Malis read the letter. "I guess we'll head for Diagon Alley then, you'll both need robes and books." Izabella said. She stood, her dark red robe sitting delicately on her shoulders she left the room.

Aramina was smiling, "I wanna go to father!"

"I'm afraid you can't, Mina darling. You have to be older." Darrius replied.

Malis held the letter tightly, looking down at the unbroken Hogwarts seal…finally he would be away from home…


	2. More To Fear

The Truth of Hate

Diagon Alley was packed, parents with their children, looking through shops for their school supplies...getting treats. Malis was on his own. His father, mother and siblings had gone off together, leaving him to do as he wished. He had enough money for everything he needed. Unfortunately, he had little to spare for anything else he wanted. True, he was part of the biggest, oldest pureblood families, and they were quite rich. But they had conflicting views on everything, making him the black sheep of the family. He snorted slightly. His family hated him, all except little Mina...She would in time too, just 'cause Daddy said so...His eyes scanned the shops names slowly quickly losing patience with the people bustling around him.

He quickly ducked into Ollivander's Wand shop. He went to the desk, looking around at the rows and rows of wands. he jumped slightly as his voice came out from behind a rack of wands. "Ah...another little HarGrave..."

Malis licked his lips nervously, nodding.

He frowned slightly, pulling a wand box from the shelf. "Unicorn hair, 81/2 inches" He said, placing it in front of him. Malis took it out, waving it slightly, papers blew everywhere.

"Nope...Not that one." He left, climbing up a ladder nearby, he reached a top shelf, pulling down the second wand box. he brought it over setting in front of him.

Malis took this one out as Ollivander said, "Dragon heartstring, 8 1/2 inches..." he waved it a little, conjuring a snake on the desk. He blinked, backing up as the snake dropped to the floor. Ollivander pointed his wand at it, destroying the snake. He gave Malis a contemplative look, but said nothing about it. "6 galleons please."

Quickly handing over the galleons Malis left the store, looking at the wand now clutched in his hand. He sighed slightly, heading towards Flourish and Blotts.

That night Malis was home again, his family chatting idly with each other as Malis sat silently, his trunk already packed. He was ready to go. His father glanced at him, his expression icy. Malis pretended he didn't see it, shuddering slightly.

"Mina darling...bedtime my dear." Darrius said coolly.  
Aramina pouted. "Do I have to daddy?"

Izabella smiled at her. "Yes dear...go wash up please."  
Aramina pouted, but left the table walking upstairs.

Darrius turned to looked at Faerian and Malis. "Faerian...you're turning 16 this year my boy...I want you to consider becoming a Death Eater...follow the family..." He leaned forward. "You will be taken in immediately of course..."

Faerian had dropped his fork. "But father? I'm still in school?"

Darrius got a dark glint in his eyes. "You could easily get information from inside Hogwarts...This is an honor my boy...you can become powerful with the Dark Lord..."

Izabella got a faint look on her face as she left the room, heading upstairs to Aramina. Darrius looked after her, then turned his gaze back to Faerian.

Faerian was staring at his plate as though it had personally wronged him. "Sure father...I will think on it."

Darrius smiled, "That's my boy..." He nearly purred, standing he took his leave from the table.

Faerian sighed, not touching the rest of his food. He stood, looking down at Malis, he went to say something, but didn't as he shook his head, hands shoved into his pockets as he made his way down the hallway.

Malis sat there, staring at his own plate. His father's words rang in his mind, 'I would like you to consider joining the Death Eaters...' He hadn't realized before now that this would be his fate too...his father would force him into the Death Eaters...He sighed, standing from the table. he quickly made his way to his bedroom, opening the door he drew in a quick breathe as he saw his father standing there, waiting for him. "F-Father?" he asked, quite afraid.

Darrius turned, his eyes alight with anger. "When you go to school tomorrow boy...I want you to do some work for me...The children at Hogwarts. I want to know names, children that could grow to be a threat to the Dark Lord...You will do this for me...I do not believe Faerian will. he will soon change his mind."

Malis flinched slightly, "O-Of course father...but what if I can't get it?"

Darrius sneered at him, "Then you'll wish you weren't born."

Malis shuddered, his eyes downcast. He hated being afraid of defying his father, he would give anything to be able to tell him off.

Darrius went to leave, stopping right next to Malis, "I hear one word of you even thinking of betraying me I will not hesitate to kill you." He hissed, leaving the room.

Malis sighed as the door clicked shut, he was shaky, certain his father had been about to hit him. He went to his bed and sat, head in hands, calming himself. He would be gone tomorrow…Gone to Hogwarts…Oh it sounded like a vacation to get out this cesspool of hatred and family rivalries, and that damn pureblood honor thing. He lay on the bed, curling into his defensive position he fell quickly into his silent nightmares.


	3. Darkness Deep?

Bad Premonitions

The train was a beautiful sight to Malis as he wheeled his cart toward the train with his brother. Immediately Malis found himself alone. Faerian had gone to talk to his friends, Slytherins as well. Malis sighed, frowning. How did he get his trunk onto the train? Where did he sit? He thought nervously. He looked around at the other students, was he the only one confused? No. he saw the other first years putting their trunks by the wall, where it was magically loaded into the train. Pushing his cart over he left it there, looking over his shoulder at the train.

Sighing Malis made his way into the train, looking cautiously into each compartment until he found an empty one. He sat gratefully, staring out the window. It was getting late as four boys ran onto the train, barely making it onto the train. They laughed at one another as they searched for a compartment. These boys were none other than the Marauders, although, they were not yet friends. Fortunately there was a compartment they could fit in; unfortunately, it was the one Malis was in currently.

Remus, the ever polite one smiled slightly at Malis, who had changed into his black robes at this point, "Do you mind us sitting here?"

Malis looked up at him, shaking his head, and watching as they came in, taking seats. He looked away nervously looking out his window again. The compartment was silent for all but five minutes before James Potter started getting fidgety and talking to them, the others talked as well. Malis ignored them, not joining in. He was actually afraid to have friends...not without his father's permission...He was also afraid that they would ask his name...Every wizarding family knew the HarGrave name...it was always in the Prophet, usually for murder.

Of course, his worse fears were confirmed when Potter looked at him, a smile planted on his features. "So...what's you're name?"

Malis looked at him, his grey eyes devoid of emotion. "Malis." He said, almost stiffly. He eyed the others, noting Remus's raised eyebrow. Ah yes of course...everyone knew of Malis, the son of a murderer...his birth had been public notice. James had drawn in his breath, nearly choking. "Malis HarGrave?"

Malis snorted, but said nothing, looking away from them and out the window again. He didn't need to explain himself to them. He crossed his arms over his chest, staring huffily out the window, everyone judged him because of his family.

The rest of the train ride was passed in silence, though he felt their eyes on him. Finally the train had begun to slow, stopping precisely. The four sitting with him quickly left, leaving him still sitting there. He gave a slight sigh as he exited his compartment, running into a dark haired boy. "Sorry." He mumbled, backing up to let him pass. The other boy's dark eyes considered him before passing by.

Sighing resignedly he exited the train, the call of "First years! First years this way!" led him toward a professor holding a lantern. He looked around at his fellow first years, which included the four he had sat with, and the black haired boy he'd run into. Great way to start a year…Malis thought with a sigh. A girl with red hair joined the group of first years after awhile, nervously pulling her hair behind her ears. When all first years were gathered the professor took them to the boats, It was four to a boat. He climbed into one, looking down at the silky looking black waters, the girl with red hair found a boat with other girls in it, smiling shyly at them. The boy he'd run into before climbed into the boat Malis was in, the others already full.

They started out like this, each boat filled with four. It was a smooth, silent ride to the castle. When Malis saw it he let his breath go in surprise at the size of the castle, and its beauty. His jaw nearly dropped at the sight. He heard other students quietly start talking, making comments on the castle. He gave a slight smile. He felt like he was home…Hogwarts felt so much more welcoming than his own home.

The boats bumped against the shore, and the professor led the way up to the school, the first years nervously following behind. The doors were opened, and the teacher left them there, waiting. Malis gulped, wondering what would be done to sort them…he didn't have long to wait as the professor came back, "We're ready for you."

The nervous first years went in two through the Great hall, the other students were watching them. He gulped nervously, as they came to a small group in front of a stool, with a hat on it. They were called, one by one. "Lupin, Remus." quickly followed by the hats cry of "Gryffindor." Soon it was his turn. "HarGrave, Malis." The room went silent as he approached the stool. Each student stared, the professor looked uncertainly at each other. The hat was lowered, and had not even touched his head when it shouted, "Slytherin!"

He stood, walking from the stool toward the Slytherin table, which hissed as he sat down. His brother winked at him, telling him it was okay. But he had heard the whispers as he passed the others. "Typical…" "How could he not be…" "He is a HarGrave." He looked around at the other student, most weren't looking at him now. He gave a sigh, and again the same feeling of dark depression stole over him. The one place he thought he could be happy, and it had to hate him. The feast began, and Malis picked at his food, dully any aware of everyone else's chatter.

His first term at Hogwarts had begun, showing him just how unwanted he was, telling him how hard it would be to just get through the years without being tormented, he could already see the gleam in Potter and Black's eyes, the troublemakers…he sighed, staring at his food as he pushed his fork around the plate. It was going to be a long year…


End file.
